Life as a Braxton
by fanficforyou
Summary: Along with Kyle, another Braxton sibling washes up at the Bay – Becky Braxton. Learn about how they both adjust to their new life in Summer Bay with half-siblings: Brax, Heath and Casey Braxton. See how life will be different for the Braxtons boys with a younger sister in the house! Tags: Brax (Darryl) Braxton, Heath Braxton, Kyle Braxton, Casey Braxton, Braxton sister
1. Chapter 1: Finding Kyle

**Hi, this is my first fanfic: Life as a Braxton. It explores how the Braxtons adjust with a little sister thrown in the mix. Please read and review (or PM me to let me know what you think!)**_**  
**_

**Enjoy!**

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own any Home and Away characters or storylines, but my own original storylines and characters - such as Becky - are my own and copyrighted to me)**_

* * *

_**Life as a Braxton**_

**_Summary:_**

**_Along with Kyle, another Braxton sibling washes up at the Bay – Becky Braxton.  
Learn about how they both adjust to their new life in Summer Bay with half-siblings: Brax, Heath and Casey Braxton.  
See how life will be different for the Braxtons boys with a younger sister in the house!  
Tags: Brax (Darryl) Braxton, Heath Braxton, Kyle Braxton, Casey Braxton, Braxton sister_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Finding Kyle_**

Brax was pacing the room, eyebrows deepened in frustration, worrying about his little brother's future. Casey was currently in jail – facing charges for armed robbery, the murder of Danny Braxton and for failing to show up in court. He couldn't let Casey get sent down because none of it was his fault – their dad had tricked Casey resulting in his death and then Casey missed his court case when he got kidnapped by Kyle – their half-brother who they didn't even know about – who wanted revenge for the murder of their mutual father.

Heath stood out from the couch and said, "Listen Brax, we'll keep Casey out of jail, don't worry."

Heath was worried for Casey as well, even though Heath teased him constantly, Casey was his little brother and he knew that Casey didn't deserve to spend time in prison because of their dad – who had tricked them all.

Brax stopped pacing and looked at his brother. He wanted to believe him, he did but he had to be realistic. It was his job to protect Casey, it always had been, and he had failed. He let Casey get mixed up with Dad and now they had to face the consequences of Casey potentially spending time inside.

"Heath, the lawyer said it himself. We have no defence because there is no evidence that the reason he didn't show up in court was because he was kidnapped by Dad's other kid. And failing to show up in court just adds to his list of charges!"

Heath adamantly said, "Then we find evidence. We'll find the kid and get him to make a statement to say it was his fault that Casey didn't show up in court. I'm not letting Casey get banged up."

Brax replied, "Do you honestly think that he will just agree to give evidence for Casey at his own expense? He took him to the desert and was gonna kill him!"

"We'll make him give evidence; you don't mess with a Braxton and get away with it." Heath replied.

Heath's words prompted Brax to take action, so he nodded at Heath and left the house, determined to do something that would help him to help Casey.

* * *

An hour later, Brax returned to the house and the sound of the door opening made Heath turn his head towards the door. He looked at his older brother who looked like he hadn't slept in days – which he probably hadn't because all he had been doing was worrying about Casey.

Brax said three words, "Kyle Bennett, Melbourne," and then left for his room. Understanding that they had to go to Melbourne to find Kyle, Heath followed suit and went to pack a bag.

Brax re-entered the living room and asked his brother, "Ready?"

He received the sound of a bag zipping up as a response. The two brothers left for Melbourne – hoping to find their half-brother whose testimony in court could change Casey's future.

* * *

Brax and Heath walked around the crowded streets of Melbourne as they ate their lunch.

"Listen mate, not wanting to repeat myself but all we've done so far is sight-seeing and stuffing our faces. We need to find the kid and take him back with us so he can testify in court for Casey." Heath exclaimed to his elder brother.

"Heath, I know that and I told you, I'm still waiting on the address. We just have to be patient." Brax replied.

As he spoke, Brax's phone beeped. He fished it out of his pocket and said, "Just in time. We've got an address."

Smiling, glad that they could finally do something, Heath said, "Then what we stood around here waiting for? I think it's about time I met our brother, don't you?"

* * *

**Okay then there's the first chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**This is a short chapter but the other chapters will be longer!**

**Please let me know what you think - just leave a review!  
**

**I will be dong it in POVs after a few chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2: Persuading Kyle

**Okay here is chapter 2!**

**Due to a review that I received about the first I have tried to make the chapter longer.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Persuading Kyle**_

The two brothers nodded at each other before Brax knocked on the door. A young woman with blonde hair answered the door. She looked at the two men who stood before her and asked, "Can I help you?"

Brax replied, "I hope so. I'm looking for a bloke named Kyle Bennett."

The woman once again looked at the two men and said, "Sorry, I don't know anyone by that name."

Heath said in a voice that showed that he didn't believe her, "Is that right?"

The woman replied, "Yeah, sorry." She began to close the door on them. However, Heath was too quick for her and he put his foot in the door to stop it from closing.

Brax said, "Look, we're not here to cause trouble, we just want to talk to him. He's our brother."

The woman digested this information before replying, "Kyle doesn't live here anymore but I can give him a message for you. I'm Mac; Kyle's a good friend of mine."

Brax smiled, glad of the progress and said, "I'm Brax and this is Heath," as he pointed to himself and his brother who was stood next to him, "We just wanna talk to him."

Mac nodded, "Okay. If you give me your number, I can contact you after I've spoken to him and let you know what he wants to do."

Brax dictated his phone number to Mac who inserted it into her phone.

"Thanks for this. Just tell him that we wanna talk, that's it."

Mac responded, "I will do."

"It was nice to meet you," Heath said with a checky grin. He then removed his foot from the door as Mac closed it. The two brothers walked away from the door and went back to their motel room, waiting for the phone call.

* * *

_A couple of hours later_

Brax fished his phone out of his pocket as it rang.

"Yeah, it's Brax. Yeah that's fine, we'll be able to find it. Thanks"

Heath looked at his brother as he ended the call.

"That was Mac," Brax explained, "She wants us to meet near a bridge at 3 o'clock."

"Is Kyle gonna be with her?" Heath questioned.

Brax shrugged in response, "I guess we're gonna have to go to find out."

* * *

Brax and Heath were sat on the beach waiting. They had set off early leaving plenty of time to find the bridge where Mac had arranged the meet. Brax had repeatedly told Heath to let him do the talking seeing as he had already briefly met Kyle in the desert when rescuing Casey. They noticed a small figure with long blonde hair coming towards them and they both stood up to greet her.

"You're early," Mac said, acknowledging the two men standing in front of her.

"So are you." Brax replied. Looking around, the place is deserted. "Where is he?" he questioned.

"Just so you know, when I told Kyle that you guys had turned up, he didn't want to meet you but I asked him to meet _me_ here so he will be here at 3 but he won't be expecting you two to be here."

"Thanks don't get me wrong, we appreciate it but why are you going behind his back?"

"I've known Kyle for a long time and he has always said he wanted to get to know his brothers and I just don't want him to regret anything."

"Yeah, thanks for doing this."

Mac just shrugged, not wanting to take any credit, especially not until the meeting was over.

"Listen," she said, "When Kyle comes, let me talk to him first."

"Yeah sure," Brax replied.

A tall figure was coming towards the bridge. As he came nearer, his features were easier to make out – his brown hair pointing upwards as he continued walking and his scowl imprinted on his face.

He saw the two men and one woman waiting for him. He recognised one of them, Brax, and he began to run. Brax and Heath chased him but Mac stayed where she was, sitting on the bench. Kyle turned around to see that Brax was hot on his tail. Looking forward again, he saw Heath coming at him. He stopped, defeated, trapped between the two men he didn't want to see.

Nobody said anything but Kyle knew that escape was no option, wherever he went, one of them would match his movements.

He heard Mac's voice calling his name and realised that she was now coming towards them.

"Kyle, just listen to them please. Just sit down over there and see what they have to say."

Knowing that he had no other option, Kyle nodded and began his way to the bench that Mac had pointed at with Brax and Heath following in his wake.

Kyle sat on the bench but the rest of the remained standing in front of him in a semi-circle with Mac in the middle, like guards who would prevent him from escaping.

Mac broke the silence first, "Listen Kyle, I know that you didn't want to meet them but I didn't want you to have any regrets. Just hear them out." She looked at Brax who then started to speak.

"Listen, mate," Brax started

"I'm _not_ your mate Darryl, okay." Kyle responded, anger evident in his voice. "What do you want?"

"We want you to come back to Summer Bay with us and testify in court to say that it was your fault that Casey missed his court date."

"Yeah, and what do I get out of that?" Kyle asked, amused.

"Listen, it's your fault Casey missed his court date so you owe him."

"I don't owe him a damn thing Darryl, he killed Dad and if it wasn't for you, I could have killed him too!"

Kyle noticed that this comment affected Heath more than Brax who was more composed.

Looking straight at Heath, Kyle said, "Well, no brains and all fists, you must be Heath. Dad told me about you, he said you were a waste of space."

Heath moved towards Kyle, his fists clenched when Brax pulled him back by his shirt.

"Remember Heath, we're here for Casey, yeah," Brax reminded his brother as he let go of his shirt.

Kyle laughed, "Yeah Darryl, keep them in line. That's what you do isn't it, keeping your little brothers out of trouble. Except, it didn't work did it? Casey still gets done for armed robbery and the murder of our dad!"

Mac stepped in and shook Kyle by his clothes, "Kyle, what are you doing? You've always said how much you wanted to get to know your brothers so do this for them and maybe you can. Don't mess up this chance."

"Yeah, she's right," Brax agreed, "If you don't do this for Casey, then we're done with you, for good."

"Okay," Kyle decided, "I'll come back to Summer Bay with you."

Brax and Heath let out a sigh of relief, it has worked. They could stop Casey from getting set down with Kyle's testimony. They stood back in order to give Kyle and Mac space to say goodbye. They could still hear some of the conversation between the two.

Mac was saying, "Just don't mess this up," and then she asked something starting with, "Do they," but Brax couldn't make out the rest of the question. Kyle shook his head as an answer to Mac's question.

Kyle said something along the lines of, "Look after her and I'll be in touch soon," and Mac nodded in response. They briefly hugged and they both walked towards Brax and Heath.

"Kyle, I hope it goes well with your family," and then looking at Brax and Heath, "Good luck."

They all nodded in response and walked away; leaving Mac behind hoping that it would go well for Kyle. She remembered the promise she made to Kyle as they were saying goodbye. She walked away, making her way back home and to fulfil her promise.

* * *

**Okay hope that chapter was long enough! Thanks for reading!**

**Please review in order for me to know what you think (please login if you have an account so i can reply via PM if I need to)**

**Or if you have any questions please review or PM me!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kyle arrives in Summer Bay

**Hi, I am sorry for the late update I've just been so busy!**

**I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed and PMed me about this story.**

**Thanks for taking the time to tell me what you think - it means a lot!**

**Anyways back to the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Kyle arrives in Summer Bay**_

_In the kitchen_

"Brax, when are you gonna tell Casey?" Heath asked.

"I tried calling him, but he isn't answering." Brax replied.

"Yeah well, when he finds out that his psycho kidnapper, you know the one with daddy problem, is here, he isn't gonna be happy." Heath responded.

A smile crept up Kyle's face.

"What's so funny?" Heath demanded.

"Nothing." Kyle replied, his grin growing bigger.

Gesturing towards Kyle, Heath said to Brax, "Come on mate, just let me hit that pretty face of his once. Teach him a lesson. "

"Nah," Brax said, pointing at Kyle, "I wanna hear what he's got to say."

Kyle replied, with the smirk still on his face, "You're entitled to your opinion, just as I am and just as Dad was."

"What's that meant to mean?" Heath questioned.

"Just that he always said how you were the biggest disappointment of all you boys and like I said earlier, just a waste of space."

Heath advanced towards Kyle but Brax pulled him back and said, "He's not worth it, Heath."

The closing of the door interrupted the three brothers. Brax turned around and said, "Case, where've you been? I've been trying to call you mate."

Casey replied, "Sorry, my phone must be dead. I was just getting dinner," as he gestured to the pizza boxes he was holding as he put them down.

Kyle came into view and looked at his little brother for the first time since their encounter in the desert and he said, "Well, hey there little bro, not gonna welcome me to the family?"

Casey looked in shock as he acknowledged Kyle's presence. He looked at Brax and Heath who were on either side and went straight for Kyle, punching him on the edge of his mouth. Kyle reeled back from the force in the punch he had received, clutching the side of his face. Casey stormed out, slamming the door.

Brax looked at Kyle, examining the damage. To Heath, he said, "Look after him, I'll be back," and left to go find Casey.

Heath clapped Kyle on his shoulder and said, "Welcome," with a grin.

* * *

Brax looked around and saw Casey on the beach. He called out but Casey didn't stop. Jogging along, Brax caught up to his younger brother.

"Case mate, wait up," Brax said as he grabbed his younger brother's clothes.

"Well Brax," Casey said as he stopped to face his brother, "When were you gonna tell me that he was here?"

"I tried calling you mate," Brax replied.

Angry evident in his voice, Casey said, "Oh yeah, just tell me over the phone, 'By the way Casey, you know that half-brother of ours, the one who kidnapped you and tried to kill you, yeah, I've invited him over to our place.' That would've been fine wouldn't it Brax?"

"It wasn't like that Casey. Me and Heath, we brought him from Melbourne."

"What for, a family reunion? Well sorry if I'm ruining the mood but the guy tried to kill me in the bloody desert!"

"No, he's here to testify to why you didn't appear in court."

Not believing what Brax said, Casey said, "Oh yeah, first he tries to kill me and then he's just gonna stand up in court and confess!"

"Actually, we're working on the confession bit yet." Brax admitted as he scratched the back of his head. "Come on mate, just come back to the house and we'll try and sort this out."

"Brax, is he actually gonna just confess to kidnapping me at his own expense? Come on, not even an idiot would do that." Casey exclaimed.

"We'll sort something out, just come on."

* * *

The two brothers walked back to the house. Kyle and Heath were sat down on the couch with the TV on full volume, eating the pizza that Casey had brought in earlier.

Turning around to face Casey, Kyle said gesturing to the food in front of him, "Hey Casey, thanks for dinner mate."

"I'm not your mate," Casey replied, angry creeping into his voice.

"You got over your little tantrum yet?" Kyle questioned, amused he had got a reaction out of his little brother.

Sensing Casey was getting worked up again, Brax intervened, "Kyle, shut up. Have you two left any pizza for us?"

Brax sat down and grabbed a slice of pizza. He then looked up at Casey, who was still stood up. Casey shook his head and said, "Sorry Brax, I just can't sit there and play happy families," and he left for his room. Brax sighed, he needed to get Kyle to confess and he needed Casey to come to terms with Kyle being here.

Heath whacked Kyle over the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?" Kyle questioned, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Because I can, seeing as I am your older brother and we don't want any tears, do we Kyle?" Heath retorted, as he helped himself to another slice of pizza.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_**  
**_

**Please review to let me know what you think!**

**As usual, any questions or ideas PM me or review!**

**Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4: Do you wanna see Plan B?

**Hey, sorry about the late update. To make up for it, this is a very long chapter!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and PMed me, it means a lot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Do you wanna see Plan B?**_

"Listen, we've kept him in the house for over a week now and he still hasn't agreed to go to the cops." Heath stated, "And Casey's due in court in about a month's time."

Brax sighed and then said, "I know, I have been here you know. He wants to know what's in it for him; you know if he tells the cops what happened."

Kyle caught the end of the conversation as he entered the room, "So, we talking about me again?"

Brax turned around to face Kyle. Despite the fact that Kyle had stayed in the house for over a week, he still wouldn't relent; he didn't even consider confessing to the cops about what happened in the desert. Brax had to give him something but what?

"Yeah, just wondering how long it's gonna take for you to get your act together and go to the cops to tell them what happened with you and Casey." Heath responded to Kyle's question.

"Well, like I've said before, what's in it for me?" Kyle retorted, "You make it worth my while and I'll consider it." He then grabbed a bowl of cereal and settled down in front of the TV, munching loudly.

Casey came into the kitchen. He saw Kyle sat on the couch and he rolled his eyes as he helped himself to some breakfast and sat down in the kitchen, he didn't want to sit with Kyle if he could help it.

"Doesn't look like you're getting very far with him, does it?" Casey said to his brothers as he pointed in Kyle's direction.

"I can hear you, you know," Kyle shouted from where he was sat.

"You were meant to," was the response he received.

Directing his statement at Heath, Casey said, "Looks like I'm gonna win the bet then."

"What bet?" Brax questioned.

Both Casey and Heath ignored Brax and Heath said, "Nah, you ain't. I've still got time, you'll see."

"What bet?" Brax asked again.

"Heath here thought that Kyle would confess in court about the whole desert thing but I disagreed. The loser has to work the other person's Angelo's shifts for two weeks, paid to the other person." Casey answered.

"He'll do it, I know he will. When it comes to it, he will."

Kyle responded from the other room, "Nice to know you have so much faith in me, Heath. But for once, I agree with Casey, until you guys make it worth my while, I'm not confessing anything and I'm definitely not testifying in court."

"I don't," Heath replied, "I just wanna get out of work for a couple of weeks."

Heath and Brax then left the kitchen. Heath went to sit onto the armchair next to Kyle after turning the TV off. Sensing a lecture was going to follow, Kyle placed his cereal onto the table whilst sighing and looked up at Brax who was stood up, towering over him.

"Alright Kyle, up till now we've been doing things the nice way. But now, you've got a choice, you testify or we'll have to do things the not so nice way," as Brax mentioned the second option, he glanced at Heath, who was smirking.

"What you gonna do Darryl? Gonna give me more bruises like this one?" Kyle asked, gesturing to his lip, "If the cops think that you're forcing me to give evidence by beating me up, if they think it's coercion then a confession from me isn't gonna do anything. So I suggest that it is time for Plan B then." Kyle then began to stand up to get his cereal again but he crashed down into the couch as Brax grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him down.

"You wanna see Plan B do you?" Brax questioned the angry rising in his voice.

Brax then stopped and went to the kitchen to calm down. Instantly, Kyle sat up again.

"You know Darryl," Kyle said in direction of the kitchen, "Dad always said you were soft. You should've just killed me in the desert when you had the chance."

Kyle's second attempt to get his cereal again failed as Heath came to sit down next to him.

Gesturing towards Brax, who was leaning against the worktops, Heath said, "There's something you've gotta understand about him. You see, he only let you go in the desert because his only concern was Casey and it always will be. He could've killed you right then and there but he didn't, for Casey's sake. So if you don't do this for our brother and he goes down for it, Brax would take you out for a little ride - just the two of you - and he'll come back alone. And at night, he'll sleep like a baby and he'll forget all about you. The next day, he'll go surfing like it never happened. You understand?"

Kyle looked in Brax's direction and nodded once.

"Oh, also there's something else you should know about him," Heath continued, "His name is Brax, not Darryl. Now you say it."

"Brax," Kyle said quietly.

Amused, Heath said, "Can't hear you mate, you're gonna have to speak up."

"Brax," Kyle replied louder.

Heath smirked as he got up. He clapped Kyle on the back and said, "Enjoy your breakfast mate," and left Kyle alone with his cereal as he went to join Brax and Casey in the kitchen.

* * *

Brax, Heath and Casey entered the house talking about their surfing.

Heath and Casey were arguing about the waves but Brax was paying attention to the voice that he could hear from the kitchen.

"So, is Mac taking care of you then Becky?" he heard Kyle ask from the kitchen. He then heard Kyle responding to whoever was on the other line, "That's good; just make sure you thank her yeah."

Kyle had then acknowledged the arrival of his brothers and said, "Listen, I've got to go but I'll call you later. Yeah, just listen to Mac; she'll take care of you. Love you. Bye." And he ended the call.

Walking into the living room, Kyle asked, "How was your surf, boys?"

"Like you care," Casey responded.

"I was just being polite, little bro, you might wanna try it. Actually, since I'm not even allowed to leave the house, I'm getting pretty bored around here." Kyle replied.

"If you're getting bored," Brax said, "Then you can always take a trip down to the police station with us, tell them why Casey didn't turn up in court and you'll get all the fresh air you need."

"Like I said, Brax," Kyle said with emphasis on his name, "Make it worth my while and I will but you haven't really offered me anything appealing yet."

"Well, looks like you're gonna be stuck here for a lot longer then," Heath retorted.

Rolling his eyes, Kyle settled down onto the couch after switching the TV on and said, "Okay then, if that's the plan. What we having for lunch then boys?"

* * *

Heath and Brax were outside, they had been to get the pizza and were just about to enter the house but Brax paused outside and said to Heath, "I've got an idea."

Confused, Heath said, "About what?"

"Kyle," Brax said, as he sighed.

Heath asked impatiently, "Well, what is it then? It had better work; me and Case had a bet on it remember."

Getting annoyed, Brax said, "Oh so a stupid bet is more important than Casey's entire future?"

Heath replied, "No I never said that. Just tell me, what's your plan?"

Calming down, Brax said, "Do you remember when we were surfing earlier today?"

When Brax didn't continue, Heath said, "Yeah, course I do, are you gonna get to the point?"

Brax continued, "Well, when we came back, Kyle was on the phone. You and Case were arguing so he probably thought that we couldn't hear and then ended the call, but he was talking to someone called Becky I think and he was checking to see if Mac was looking after her. And then when he realised we were there, he said 'I love you' and then ended the call."

"And your point is? I don't see what his love life has got to do with anything." Heath questioned, not really seeing where Brax was going with this.

"And," Brax explained, "If we can get this Becky to the Bay, we can use her to help us to make Kyle confess."

"Will that even work?" Heath questioned, doubting his brother's plan.

"We're running out of time and since you don't have a better plan…." Brax trailed off, knowing Heath would get the message.

"Okay I don't, your plan it is then." Heath said.

"You up for it?" Brax asked Heath

"Course I am, you don't have to ask."

Brax just nodded in response. He knew that no matter how much Heath teased Casey, he would be there for him when it mattered.

"So, how we gonna do it – gonna go to Melbourne and kidnap the chick?" Heath asked.

"Heath, we are doing this to keep Casey out of prison, not get us two put in for kidnapping,," Brax said.

"Sorry, what we gonna do then?" Heath asked.

"You leave that bit to me," Brax replied.

* * *

"Has anyone seen my phone?" Kyle asked, as he lifted cushions and then replacing them in defeat, "Well?" He questioned when the only response he got was silence.

"Nah, I haven't," Casey said, not looking.

"Can you ask Brax and Heath then?" Kyle asked as he continued searching.

"They are not here, you can ask them yourself when they get back," Casey responded.

"When they come back from where?" Kyle asked.

Looking up, Casey said, "I don't know, do I. What's with the 20 questions?"

Rolling his eyes, Kyle left the room to go search his room again.

* * *

Kyle heard the door opening. Finally, he thought, they're back. He still hadn't had any luck finding his phone, hopefully Brax or Heath had seen it. Looking around the room, he noticed he had made quite a lot of mess. Sighing, he began to put everything where it belonged.

Casey looked up as he heard the door. Firstly, Heath came through carrying a bag. Casey noticed that he had a bruise forming at the edge of his mouth. Before Casey could question him on it, Brax walked in with a smaller bag. He then turned around and said, "Just through here."

Casey wondered who it was. Then a teenage girl with medium brown hair walked in. She looked around cautiously, examining the room and her eyes briefly paused on Casey but then continued looking around. Casey asked, confused at what was going on, "What's happening? Who's this?" Casey then gestured towards the girl who had just walked in.

Sighing, Brax said, "I'll explain in a bit. Where's Kyle?"

Casey shrugged, "He was looking for his phone or something."

"Kyle!" Brax shouted, "Get in here now!"

Brax smiled reassuringly to the girl beside him who looked apprehensive.

Hearing the calls from the living room, Kyle got up and made his way there. As he walked in, he took in the scene before him. Casey on the couch and Brax and Heath stood up with someone in the middle. As the two of them made eye contact, a huge smile appeared on the young girl's face as she made her way towards Kyle.

"Kyle," she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. Kyle returned the hug just as fiercely as he was acknowledging her presence. The girl, still secure against Kyle's chest, let out a huge sigh of relief. Drawing back slightly, Kyle looked closely at the person before him. He asked, "Are you okay?" He got a nod in reply.

She then asked him, "What about you? Is that a bruise?" The girl gestured towards his lip.

Kyle replied, "Yeah, that doesn't matter. What are you doing here? What's going on?"

Looking up, she said, "Well, I was hoping you could tell me."

Keeping his arm around the young female, Kyle turned to face his brothers. Casey had now stood up besides his elder brothers.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked the three men, stood in front of him.

Brax explained, "Well, we didn't seem to be getting anywhere with you so we decided to bring Becky here to persuade you."

"You touch her and I swear I'll kill you," Kyle replied, as he stood forward slightly, ensuring that Becky was further behind.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. You just do as you're told and no-one gets hurt," Brax replied, "We're doing this for Casey, for family."

"Yeah," Kyle agreed, "As a family man, you wouldn't hurt Becky."

"What do you mean by that?" Heath questioned.

"I think some introductions are in order," Kyle stated, "Becky," he said, gesturing to her, "Meet Darryl who prefers to be called Brax, Heath and Casey," as he gestured to each one in turn.

Looking back at his brothers, Kyle said, "Boys, meet Becky – your little sister."

* * *

**So... what did you think?**

**Let me know - please review or PM!**

**As always any questions or ideas feel free to ask!**


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations

**Hi, just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad you enjoyed Becky's arrival.**

**Quick question: I was thinking of doing it in POVs - mainly Becky's but then a few of the boys (Brax, Heath, Kyle and Casey) and I might throw in the odd 3rd person OR should I just keep it all in 3rd person narrative?**

**Please let me know so I can work on it!**

**A guest reviewed asking about Heath's bruise, read on to find out...**

**Don't want to keep you in suspense any longer so...**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Explanations**_

Kyle and Becky reviewed the scene before them – their half-brothers just looked at them in disbelief and shock, the same thing going through their heads, questioning the existence of their sister.

Becky broke the silence first. "Well now that you know who I am, it's nice to finally meet all of you."

Brax then snapped out of his thoughts, "Sister?" He questioned, knowing the same thing was on Heath and Casey's mind, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Kyle responded, "Well you never asked. She's my full sister and your half-sister."

"So, just another thing Dad kept from us," Heath added, bitterly.

Casey then looked at Brax and Heath and said, "Wait, you didn't know then."

"No," Brax said as he shook his head, "We didn't know."

"Then why did she arrive with you?" Casey questioned.

"Yeah," Kyle agreed, "I wouldn't mind knowing the answer to that too."

Brax looked at his sister and asked, "So, how old are you?"

Becky replied, "I'm 15, I'm gonna be 16 in a few months."

Heath said as he nodded, "So, you're the youngest then. Case, you're off the hook then. You're officially one of the big boys then Case, congratulations!" He then nudged Casey, attempting to lighten the mood.

Suddenly, a phone started ringing. The noise seems to be coming from Brax's direction. Kyle recognised the ringtone as his own.

"Hey," Kyle exclaimed, "That's my phone, I've been looking for that."

Brax took the phone out and then gave it to Kyle who looked at the caller before answering it.

"Hey Mac," he said. "Yeah, no she's here with me now. It's fine."

After listening intently Kyle asked, "What note?"

Becky mouthed, "Tell her thanks for me."

Kyle nodded and thanked Mac for everything she had done, promised to call later and then hung up.

"Okay," Brax said, taking charge, "How about we all sit down and sort this out?"

After taking their seats, Kyle turned to face his sister and said, "Okay, you explain first."

Feeling self-conscious as they all turned to face her, Becky tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear as she began to speak, "Well, I got a text from you," gesturing to Kyle, "that said that I should pack a few bags and get a bus from Melbourne, you gave me the times and stuff, into Summer Bay. It told me to leave a note for Mac so I did. It also said that I shouldn't contact you until I got into Summer Bay."

"Well, I didn't send that text," Kyle said, then looked over at Heath and Brax accusingly.

"No, we sent it," Brax admitted.

"Why?" Kyle questioned.

"Just let her finish and then we'll explain."

Their eyes averted back to Becky who then continued, "Well, I thought that it was a little weird, the whole text thing because I knew that Summer Bay was where you guys lived and after the whole Casey-kidnapping thing I knew that something didn't quite add up. Also, if it was Kyle, he would have told Mac too, and he would never write in a text. Kyle would have rang, but I did everything the text said. After I packed some stuff, I wrote a note for Mac, she had gone out to the shops."

"Mac said the note made her think that there was something wrong," Kyle interrupted.

"Yeah, she was meant to. I wrote that I had gone to meet you but I signed it as Rebecca instead of Becky," Becky continued.

"What's wrong with that?" Heath asked, confused.

"It's Becky not Rebecca and if you make that mistake, trust me you'll pay for it," Kyle answered for his sister.

Becky nodded in agreement with her elder brother, glad they cleared that now.

"So, I made it in time for the bus. I then swapped buses to the one that got into Summer Bay. When I got here, I looked around for Kyle but I couldn't see him. I called you but there was no answer. Then these two," gesturing towards Heath and Brax, "came up to me asking if I was Becky and saying that they were here for Kyle. They had your phone to show that they knew you. I knew who they were when Darryl, sorry Brax, spoke to Heath as he called him by his name. But I was still unsure so when Heath tried to take my bag and make me go with them, I may have defended myself by punching him in the face."

Looking at Heath, Becky then said, "Listen I hope it doesn't hurt too much but you shouldn't have tried to make me come with you like you did."

Heath, looking embarrassed that everyone knew that a girl, a little girl who happened to be his sister, had punched him in the face and succeeded, said, "No hard feelings. Anyway, you're just lucky that I don't hit girls."

"Hang on," Casey interrupted, joining the conversation for the first time, "She," pointing to Becky, "did that!" pointing at the bruise forming on Heath's face. "Heath," Casey said, amused, "I am never gonna let you forget that."

Everyone laughed at Heath's expense.

"Yeah, it's only because she's a girl," Heath protested.

"You tell yourself that mate," Brax said as he patted him on the back.

"Good aim, Becky" Kyle said to his sister.

"Thanks!" Becky said, slightly embarrassed.

"Anyway," Heath said, desperate to get the attention away from him, "Back to the explanations."

"Okay then," Becky said, "After I hit Heath, Brax explained that Kyle was back to the house and they were going to take me there. They said that when we get here, they'd explain everything and I'd see Kyle. I knew who they were but they didn't seem to know who I was, apart from someone that Kyle knew. Then, we came here and well you know the rest," Becky stated.

All the eyes that diverted to Brax and Heath so Brax began to explain, "Well, we heard Kyle on the phone talking to someone called Becky and we figured that if we could get her here, we could make Kyle confess to the cops for Casey."

"Confess about what?" Becky asked, "About the whole desert thing with Casey?"

Kyle nodded in response and said, "Yeah, he missed his court case when we were out there."

"Court for the armed robbery and Dad's death?" Becky questioned.

Brax responded when Casey didn't, "Yeah, they thought that Casey had ran off instead of being taken to the desert so we had to prove that Kyle had taken Casey when he was meant to be in court."

Understanding, Becky nodded.

Heath then continued from where Brax left off, "So, we took Kyle's phone and sent the text after checking bus times and things, well Brax did. We both went to the station to meet her. We were looking for someone a bit older but when the phone rang, we looked around to see who was on the phone and she was the only one. Becky's explained the rest really."

"Yeah," Casey agreed, "Including how she punched you!"

Everyone laughed again at Heath's embarrassment.

Heath said, "Seriously, when are you gonna let that go?"

"Never," Casey retorted.

"Becky?" Brax asked.

"Yeah," Becky said as she went to face Brax.

"Would you be willing to stay here with us, I mean we don't have an extra room but we can sort something out?" Brax asked his sister.

Looking at Kyle who nodded, Becky then said, "Yeah please, I'd be nice to actually get to know you guys properly."

Looking back to Kyle, Becky said, "Is it okay if I go for a walk? It's just I want to clear my head."

"Um… I won't be able to come with you," Kyle said.

"Why can't you?" Becky asked, confused. She wanted her brother to explain to her exactly why he didn't tell her about all of this but didn't want to ask it in front of everyone else.

Brax intervened, "It's just that we thought it would be easier if Kyle didn't leave the house, just in case, before he decides to go to the cops."

"So, basically he's under house arrest," Becky stated.

"Pretty much," Heath agreed.

"Well, I'll just go by myself then, I'm sure I'll find my way around a small town like this."

Brax looked a little apprehensive.

"What?" Becky questioned.

"It's just I think it's better if you didn't go by yourself." Brax responded.

Kyle spoke up, angrily, "She can't leave because of something I did! Come on, she hasn't done anything and where is she gonna go? Just let her take a walk!"

Brax sighed and said, "Fine then but Casey can go with her and they can get some dinner as well."

"Let me guess, pizza again," Kyle said.

Heath butted in, "No-one's making you eat it mate."

"Becky, want some water before you go?" Kyle asked.

Becky nodded and followed her brother into the kitchen.

"Listen," he said as he handed her the water, "I know you have some questions and I promise I will answer all of them later okay." He lightly kissed her on the top of her head.

Becky received her small side bag from where she had dumped it on the floor and placed it on her shoulder. Then, both Casey and Becky left the house.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think?**

**I wanted to show the reactions of the boys in this chapter**

**Let me know what you think - please review!**

**Also, please answer the question I asked at the top, I wanna know what you guys think!**

**As always, any questions or ideas, please review or PM me!**


	6. Chapter 6: Clearing my head

**Hi, thanks for all the reviews and PMs - I really appreciate it!**

**A guest asked about Darcy - I already have plans to include Darcy so I hope you look forward to that!**

**Going along with the majority, I have decided to do it in POVs.**

**Just before you start reading, I would like to thank _Fanficgirl1999_ for all of her PMs and motivation!**

**This first one is in Becky's POV so please enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Clearing my head**_

**Becky POV**

As Casey and I walked along the beach in silence, I let my thoughts run wild – Kyle was actually in Summer Bay with our half-brothers, Brax had offered for me to stay with them (Kyle included presumably) and they wanted Kyle to testify in court.

So much had changed since Dad died but there's nothing I can do, I just have to go along with it. Though I am pretty annoyed that I couldn't leave the house on my own, I mean seriously, what am I going to do, run off back to Melbourne? Why would I if Kyle was here?

I just had to keep my thoughts in control and wait until Kyle explained, like he promised. After calming down, I looked at Casey – he hadn't spoken since we had been on our own, probably just so I could clear my head in peace, which I was grateful for, or he may just be collecting his own thoughts. I know that it would come as a shock to them as they didn't know about me and Kyle.

He caught my eye and I looked away and focused on the beautiful, calming view in front of me and said, "You know, this place is really nice. Kyle never said."

Casey snorted and said, "Yeah well, I don't think he was here to admire the scenery, he was just spying on us and then decided to kidnap me and would have killed me if it wasn't for Brax."

"Look," I said, defensively, "Kyle made a mistake, he didn't have to come here but he did. Everyone makes mistakes. Don't tell me you've never made a mistake because even though I don't exactly know you personally, I can already think of one – the armed robbery and everything that followed with Dad."

Casey turned silent then. He started the conversation after we had both calmed down, "So, does your mum know where you and Kyle are then? I doubt she'd be pleased that you're here."

I didn't know what to say but I finally decided on the truth, "No she doesn't, she's dead."

Casey looked shocked as he turned towards me, "I'm sorry, I didn't know…." He trailed off.

"It's fine," I shrugged, "I don't remember much of her as I was young but I can remember some things about her but I don't know if that's from photos or stories Kyle told me."

I had opened up to him about Mum straight away, it had just come out, stuff that I didn't even realise. This made me think, how much did I really remember about Mum, I mean properly? Not a lot, I concluded.

Casey nodded, embarrassed that he had touched such a sensitive topic.

"What about your mum?" I asked, "Does she live with you?"

"No," Casey responded, "She lives in Mangrove River, where…"

"Yeah," I interrupted, "Where you guys used to live before."

As he looked at me, he noticed something on my head. "What's happened to your head?" Casey asked, pointing at the fading scar on my head. Covering it up with my side fringe, I hurriedly said, "Oh, that. I just banged my head when I was younger."

Casey looked at me, "Well you must've banged it pretty hard then."

"Yeah," I agreed, "I hit it on the edge of a table."

Casey looked at me in disbelief but before he could comment further, we heard someone calling his name from behind us. As we both turned around, I saw a girl, who looked like she was around my age, coming towards us.

Casey obviously knew this girl; well I assume everyone knows everyone in a town this small, as he smiled as she made her way towards us. I'm glad that Casey's attention has now been directed to something other than my old scar.

"Hey Sasha," he greeted her.

"Hey Case," Sasha replied, "I have been trying to call you."

Casey patted his pockets and then said, "Oh sorry, I must have left it at home. What's up?"

"Oh," Sasha said, "I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out."

Casey hesitated as he looked back to me, finally someone remembered I existed!

"I can't right now, I'm a bit busy, but I'll call you," Casey told Sasha.

Sasha frowned as she looked at me. I smiled back to her. "Who's she?" she questioned.

Scratching the back of his head, Casey said, "Becky this is Sasha, Sasha this is Becky."

Politely, I held out my hand to her and said, "Becky Bennett."

She shook it hesitantly and said, "Sasha Bezmel."

"So, how do you guys know each other then?" I questioned, though I knew in a town this small, everyone probably knew everyone.

Casey replied, "Sasha's my girlfriend."

"Oh," I said in surprise, "You never said you had a girlfriend."

"The topic never came up," Casey said, bitterly.

Watching the exchange between us, Sasha asked, "So, how do you guys know each other? I don't think I've seen you around before." She directed the last bit at me.

"No," I agreed, "You wouldn't have. I only arrived today."

Still waiting for an explanation about how we knew each other, Sasha looked at us both in turn. I stayed quiet, I wanted to let Casey explain.

Finally, Casey said, "This is Becky; she's um… my sister."

"You have a sister?" Sasha questioned. "I didn't know."

"Half-sister," Casey corrected, bitterly, "And no, I didn't know either until today."

I couldn't help but feel stung at Casey's correction of the word sister; he did introduce me as his sister in the first place, I mean sister, half-sister what does it really matter?

"So, do you guys have the same mum then, seeing as you both have different surnames?" Sasha asked.

Casey looked down at the sand, not wanting to answer so I stepped in and said, "No, we have, I mean we had, the same Dad. I took my mum's surname because I didn't live with my dad."

Realising that she had made things a little awkward, Sasha blushed and said, "Oh, I'm really sorry about your dad," and glanced over at Casey, probably to see how he was taking it – being reminded that he killed Dad, not intentionally though but he still pulled the trigger.

"It's fine, I didn't really know him anyway, like I said I didn't live with him." I responded.

"Well, how long are you in the Bay for?" Sasha said, changing the subject.

"I don't know," I replied honestly, "It depends on my brother."

"Which one, you have a few to choose from?" Sasha asked, "It must be really weird finding out that you have three older brothers, especially if one of them is Heath!"

"It depends on Kyle because…" I started but then I was interrupted by Casey.

"Oh no," he said, "Her and Kyle both knew about us, it's just we didn't have a clue about them!"

"Wait, you mean Kyle as in…" Sasha began to ask.

"Yeah, Kyle as in the psycho who tried to kill me" he confirmed, before Sasha could finish.

"Hey, that's my brother you're talking about," I said, defensively.

"Yeah, it turns out he's my brother as well," Casey retorted.

"He made a mistake!" I said, my voice rising slightly.

"Yeah, doesn't change what he did though does it? He's still a psycho then." Casey responded, anger evident in his voice.

"No, just like it doesn't change what you did, if he's a psycho, then that makes you a murderer because you killed Dad," I shouted back.

As soon as I said it, I knew I shouldn't have, I overstepped the mark.

Still, he didn't back down, "Yeah but he was planning on killing me, so what does that make him then?"

Determined not to do something I would later regret, I ignored him and took deep breaths as an attempt to calm down.

Looking back at Sasha he said, "Kyle's been at our place for like a week now. Brax and Heath have been trying to convince him to go to the cops, but so far no change."

Suddenly, a phone started ringing. Realising it was mine; I fished it out of my bag, glad to escape from the conversation and anger that was rising in both me and Casey. "Excuse me," I said as I walked away from Casey who was still explaining the events of the last week to Sasha and then I answered the call.

"Hey Kyle," I answered, still trying to slow down my heavy breathing. I listened to him asking me if I was okay, his anxious voice reaching my ear.

"Yeah," I confirmed, "Everything's fine, I swear. Nothing's happened to me, I'm fine. I cleared my head and then we got delayed because he saw his girlfriend Sasha. Yeah, I promise."

Listening to the rest of Kyle's messages he wanted me to pass on, I nodded and said, "Okay, we'll see you back there then. Bye." I then hung up and walked back to the couple who had just finished talking about the events of the last week or so.

Looking at Casey, I said, "That was Kyle."

Casey rolled his eyes but I still continued, "Apparently Brax said that he got a call saying that the pizza hadn't been collected so he tried calling you but you left your phone at home. He also said that do you have plans to get kidnapped again? Heath said that it doesn't take that long to get a pizza, he's starving and the time we're taking, we could have gone to Italy and back."

"Right," Casey said, "Spare me the lecture."

I shrugged, "You should've remembered your phone so I wouldn't have to pass on all these messages."

Casey then asked sarcastically, "Any message from Kyle then?"

"No," I said, "Not for you, anyway."

He snorted and turned back to Sasha, "Listen, I'll call you later. We just need to go to pick up dinner and it seems that some people," turning back to me, "are just impatient."

I was shocked at his remark; I was just passing the messages from Brax and Heath as he stupidly left his phone at home.

After Casey had pecked Sasha on the cheek, he began to walk away, expecting me to follow. Sasha turned to me and said, "It was nice to meet you."

"You too," I responded as I turned to follow Casey towards Angelo's.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think?**

**Please let me know - ideas, comments or questions please review! (Or PM!)**

**Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fulfilling Promises

**Hi - just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and PMs - I really appreciate them!**

**I would like to thank Maybe it's not over for the very detailed review and PMs - it really helps me as a writer!**

**Also, I would like to thank rebeccabraxton as she has been there since chapter 1!**

**And thank you to all of you who read this, enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Fulfilling promises**_

**Becky POV **

Casey and I walked back from Angelo's, Brax's restaurant, in silence. He held the pizza boxes, I had offered to hold some – very politely despite the earlier argument - but he declined. When we reached the house, Casey opened the door and walked in, I followed in his wake.

Casey placed the pizza down on the table and Kyle just looked directly at me. I nodded to show him that I'm fine. I took my bag off and looked at the floor where I had left my bags before and found myself staring at an empty space. Kyle followed my eyes and said, "We put them in my room."

I just nodded in response and asked, "Do you mind showing me where the bathroom is?"

Kyle got up to show me and I followed him. I deposited my bag into Kyle's room along with the rest of my stuff and he then showed me to the bathroom. Kyle started to walk away but then he paused and said, "Becky, are you okay? I thought that the walk would calm you down a bit."

"I'm fine," I responded.

"Just tell me, what happened? Did you…" Kyle started.

I interrupted, "Nothing happened, Kyle." I then started to walk into the bathroom to show that the conversation was over.

Kyle sighed, clearly not believing me but then he left it, for now anyway.

After I came back from the bathroom, I heard raised voices in the living room, mainly Casey and Kyle.

Taking a deep breath, I walked in. Suddenly, all the attention was on me.

Casey spoke first, "So you went and snitched to Kyle," as he pointed to Kyle.

"No," I protested, "I didn't tell him anything."

"So something did happen then," Kyle joined in.

Looking at Casey, he then said, "What happened to her?"

Getting annoyed, I said, "Kyle, I told you on the phone, nothing happened. I'm fine."

"Then what are you two on about then?" Heath inputted.

"We just had a few words. That's all," Casey said.

"Words about what?" Kyle demanded.

"Nothing Kyle, just leave it," I said, pleading at him with my eyes.

"Yeah, it was nothing," Casey said.

Kyle nodded but I knew that he would want a proper explanation later, after he had explained everything to me that is.

"Alright then, let's eat," Heath said, breaking the tension.

Over pizza, there was small talk about our lives but nothing too personal – just about school and they explained about their surfing. I also knew about that but I still nodded along, glad we were on a lighter topic.

"Anyone want the last slice?" Heath asked.

Casey reached out for it but Heath grabbed it first.

"Too late, mate," Heath said, as he wolfed it down.

I noticed throughout the whole meal Kyle kept diverting his eyes to me, to keep checking on me.

After dinner, we were all sat down in front of the TV when Brax said, as the head of the family, "Listen Becky, like I said earlier, Kyle's got the spare room but it's only got one bed. There's the couch though."

"Yeah I'm fine with the coach, thanks," I replied.

Kyle butted in, "No, you can have my bed and I'll have the coach."

"Seriously Kyle, it's fine." I told him.

"No, you can have the bed, honestly." Kyle stated.

"At least I'd be able to fit on the couch, it's more my size than yours." I retorted.

Kyle sighed and said, "Just take the bed Becky."

Knowing that this argument would go on and I would lose, I gave in and said, "Fine, but if you complain about your back or your neck, it's your own fault."

Kyle smiled and said, "See that's why I won't let you sleep there."

I smiled back sweetly and said, "Thanks," as he pulled me into a side hug.

Kyle had always been like this, putting my needs before his. He was always protective of me, even when Mum was alive and when we were in care.

The rest of the evening went pretty fast and one by one, we all left to go to bed leaving Kyle with a blanket on the couch.

* * *

**Kyle POV **

I tossed again trying to get comfortable on the couch. I sighed in defeat and stared to the ceiling. I knew that I would have to explain properly to Becky, just the two of us. It's always been my job to take care of her and that's why I didn't tell her first.

The sound of light footsteps, that I would recognise anywhere, interrupted my thoughts as they entered into the dark living room.

I sat up and greeted the shadow, "What you doing here?"

Becky walked towards me and settled down onto the couch next to me, sitting on one foot and leaving the other dangling, where I had made space and I wrapped the blanket around her too.

"Couldn't sleep, what about you – too uncomfortable?" She asked, teasingly.

"No, just thinking," I replied, honestly.

"Me too," she responded, "And I thought that I might as well get that explanation you promised."

I sighed, I had expected this to take place later rather than sooner. It felt like Déjà vu – I remember explaining to Becky about what happened in the desert after Brax had rescued Casey.

"Okay then," I started, "Last week, Brax and Heath came to Melbourne looking for me and they wanted me to explain to the cops why Casey wasn't in court. After a while, I decided to come but I told Mac to not tell you and to keep an eye on you."

"Why?" She asked.

"They didn't know about you and I thought that this way was better." I replied.

She nodded and said, "Didn't really matter though did it? I still ended up here and they know."

"I'm sorry, I know I should have told you," I said.

I could make out her weak smile in the dark as she said, "I know you were just doing it to protect me, as always, but next time can you tell me when things are happening instead of after?"

"I will," I promised.

"How long are we going to be here for?" Becky questioned.

"I'm not sure," I answered truthfully.

"Are you going to testify for Casey?" She asked.

"I have to do it, for a chance to get to know them but I don't know yet," I responded, "Do you want to stay here?"

"I would like to get to know them," she replied, "I always have but only if you want to as well."

"I'm happy if you're happy," I said to her. "What happened earlier, with you and Casey?"

She sighed and said, "We met his girlfriend, Sasha and then things got a bit heated when he started complaining about not knowing and stuff. It was nothing really; we both just lost our temper, that's it."

"Okay," I said, "And I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She asked, clearly confused.

I thought it was pretty obvious, well it was to me anyway.

"I know that you wanted to meet them properly, not like this and that's my fault," I said, taking responsibility.

"No it isn't," she insisted, "But really, it doesn't matter how I wanted to meet them, it happened like this anyway. I mean, I didn't expect to punch Heath when we first met but I've just got to deal with it, things don't always happen how we want them to."

I was proud, proud that my little sister had accepted this so well and had managed to see a positive side to all of this.

"Thank you," I said as I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "And that was a good punch, you must have had a lot of force behind it."

She laughed softly against my chest and said, "Thanks," and we sat there for a while. Her breathing slowed and she fell asleep and soon after, I did too, feeling a lot happier and lighter now that we both understood each other again.

* * *

**Brax POV **

I woke up early to go surfing. The events of yesterday were still playing on my mind. I mean, a little sister as well as Kyle! Dad really kept stuff from us, but I realise now that I took it quite well at the time, probably because I'm used to Dad and his actions now.

I walked into the living room quietly, not to disturb Kyle and I saw him and Becky asleep. Becky had her head rested against his shoulder and Kyle had his arm around her. Kyle was obviously very protective of her.

I knew that I had to save Casey from prison, no matter what and maybe I could appeal to Kyle, through Becky – who he would clearly do anything for, just like I would for Casey or Heath, and then he would testify for Casey.

Both Kyle and Becky are family and if Kyle testifies for Casey, maybe we could try to focus on that and getting to know them. Becky seems like a nice kid and she clearly looks up to Kyle.

I shook my head as if to get rid of all the thoughts as I grabbed my surf board and left for the beach.

* * *

**Heath POV **

When I entered the living room, I saw Becky and Kyle, fast asleep on the couch. I can't believe that Dad didn't tell us, he was such a dog and even now, from the grave he is causing trouble. Even though they are here because of Dad, they're family and family stick together and look out for each other.

I should be used to it by now but this whole other family thing shocked me. For years, I have had a sister and another brother who I never even knew about. Becky is definitely a Braxton, she can sure use her fists and her temper is another Braxton trait.

As I got my surf board, I noticed that Brax's board isn't there; he has obviously left before me. I leave the house to go join Brax at the beach.

* * *

**Casey POV **

I yawned as I entered the living room, not taking any care to keep quiet. Why should I though – just because Kyle is getting some sleep? I can't believe that Kyle, the guy who tried to kill me, and a sister, who I didn't even know existed, were here. Becky was asleep on the couch too, probably joined Kyle last night to talk about everything, us included.

I can't believe that Dad kept it from us; I really thought, or just hoped, that he had changed and that Brax was wrong but he hadn't and I should've listened to Brax. If I had, I wouldn't be facing charges in court in a few weeks.

I don't know what annoys me the most: the fact that they are here or the fact that I didn't know about them but they knew about us.

Yesterday, I noticed that the way Becky ran her hand through her hair was the same as Brax and her temper was similar to Heath's. She also has loyalty when it came to Kyle but as much as I would hate to admit it, she was one of us – she was a Braxton.

This whole thing was messed up – they are only here so that Kyle will testify but what about after that? Would Brax let them stay here after that – if Kyle testifies?

I've known Brax all my life and I would expect him to let them stay because Brax is a family man and he wouldn't just turn them away.

I'm sick of all these thoughts going around in my head so I decide to go surfing, which is definitely a Braxton thing but since Kyle and Becky are from Melbourne, I doubt they do. It satisfied me, knowing that. I noticed that my board is alone so that means that both Brax and Heath are already there. I grab my board and leave for the beach, to wash away all these thoughts.

* * *

**Okay, thanks for reading!**

**Let me know what you think - please review!**

**As always, any comments, questions or ideas - please review or PM me!**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Decisions and Confessions

**Hi, thank you for all of the reviews and PMs - it's got over 50 reviews now!**

**Also, thanks to those who have followed and/or chosen this fanfic as a favourite- I really appreciate it!**

**Just wanted some feedback and help  
**

**I'm not sure if i should add Tamara (i dont really like her) but these are the possible scenarios(and in all of them Sasha and Casey break up as it fits in with future chapters)**

1. Tamara doesn't come in it at all and Sasha and Casey break up for some other reason

2. Tamara comes in it just for the court and then leaves after

3. Tamra comes in it for court and then stays in the Bay, Sasha and Casey break up and she goes out with Casey but then they break up too and she leaves

4. Tamara plays pretty much the same role as she does in the show

**If you do have any other scenarios, let me know!**

**Well, please enjoy this chapter and remember to review!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Decisions and Confessions**_

**Becky POV **

I yawned and stretched my arms as I lifted my head from Kyle's shoulder and looked around me. Understanding my location as I remembered yesterday's events, I felt a lot happier now that we both understood each other again and that I was reunited with Kyle. Besides me, I felt Kyle stirring next to me as well.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" I said.

Kyle groaned and then answered, "It would have been a lot better if _somebody_ hadn't hogged the blanket," as he looked straight at me.

Trying to sound as innocent as I could, I replied, "Well, I had a good night's sleep anyway. I did tell you that a night on the couch wouldn't be very comfortable."

"It _would've_ been fine, that is if I actually had the blanket" he replied, as he looked straight at me.

"Not my fault!" I replied.

A smirk appeared on his face and suddenly he started tickling me.

"Stop, stop!" I shrieked, in between laughs.

"Can't hear you," Kyle said playfully.

I kept protesting as he repeatedly tickled me.

"Having fun then?" Heath's voice interrupted. I didn't even notice them come in, probably because I was too busy being tickled to death! Well, at least Kyle had stopped now, I breathed deeply, trying to get my breath back.

"So, you guys finally awake then?" Brax asked.

"Yeah, it was a long night because _somebody_ was snoring all night," I replied, as I grinned to Kyle.

"I don't snore and anyway, you didn't have any problem sleeping, you were out like a light!" Kyle protested.

"Sure you don't," I replied, cheekily, "It was just a foghorn then, wasn't it?"

And noticing that his hands were extending towards me again, I said as I jumped up, "Don't even think about tickling me again, I'm going to get ready."

I left the living room.

When I returned, I saw Kyle eating his breakfast at the table and the rest of the boys watching TV and I went to join Kyle.

There was a knock on the door and Casey looked around at everyone and said, "I'll get it, shall I?"

Casey had opened the door and let a young woman with blonde hair in and he had greeted her as Bianca.

Heath looked up as she walked in. "Bianca," he said, "I wasn't expecting you."

"Well," she replied, "I thought maybe we could talk about everything that's been going on, Irene and April helped me realise that I needed to talk to you instead of pushing you away."

Heath nodded and suggested that they go to the Diner to talk when Casey interrupted, "Mate, you've already eaten breakfast."

"So," Heath replied, as he rolled his eyes, "I can handle another one, besides I'm a growing man."

Ignoring the conversation, I turned my attention back to Kyle.

"So," I said, as I poured myself some cereal, "What are we gonna do today?"

I looked up when there was no response from Kyle. I noticed that instead of the brother I left before I went to get changed, the one who was ready to tickle me into oblivion, I saw a serious one looking back at me.

"What's happened?" I questioned, as I put the milk back down and stared straight at my brother.

"Brax was talking to me before, he pressed the issue of me going to the cops," Kyle answered.

"You gonna go then?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah, on some conditions that I have decided," Kyle responded.

"Are you going to go today? And what conditions?" I quizzed.

"Probably and just some stuff that will keep me out of jail as well, stuff like legal fees," Kyle said, vaguely.

I nodded, not knowing what else to say. I pushed my breakfast away, I had lost my appetite.

However, Kyle noticed this and said, "Becky, come on you have to eat. You know what will happen if you don't."

"I'm not hungry and keep your voice down," I replied anxiously, as I looked back to my brothers, who thankfully hadn't noticed this conversation as they were too busy chatting to Bianca, whoever she was.

"I'm serious Becky," Kyle said, as he pushed my breakfast back to me, "You have to eat and you can't miss any meals, especially if I'm going to be at the station and I'm not here to keep an eye on you. Maybe we should tell them, just in case."

"No," I protested, "I'll be fine, I promise."

Kyle sighed, defeated.

I stirred the spoon round and round as I stared at it. I forced myself to eat it, to keep Kyle happy because the last thing he needs is to be worrying about me when he has bigger stuff to focus on. I knew then if I didn't eat it now, when he went to the cops he would be worrying about me and I couldn't do that, not after everything he's done for me.

"I've finished, you happy now?" I asked him, after I had finished my bowl.

Kyle sighed and said, "Come on Becky, I'm saying it for your own good."

I relented and said, "I know, sorry. I'm just a bit annoyed that I come here and a day later, you're going to the cops and who knows, they might decide to keep you locked up until court and I'll still be here with this lot, I know that they're family but they are still a bunch of strangers."

"Listen, I don't have to go today if you don't want me to, I mean I haven't told Brax that I've made up my mind or my conditions yet."

"No," I said as I shook my head, "What's the point? You might as well get it over with and stop putting it off."

I tuned back into the conversation that was taking place in the living room as I heard them talking about my handiwork.

"Did you get into another fight?" I heard Bianca ask Heath,

I listened intently, wanting to know what Heath would say.

Casey laughed and said, "Heath, why don't you tell Bianca how you got that bruise? But personally I wouldn't call it a fight."

Bianca stared at Heath but Heath didn't say a word.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Casey volunteered.

"Fine, she punched me," Heath said as he gestured towards me.

"Um…" Bianca said, "Who is she?"

"Oh yeah," Heath said, realising that introductions were in order, "Bianca this is my sister Becky and my brother Kyle. Guys, meet Bianca, my girlfriend."

"Hi," I said – I knew that this was going to be one of many introductions.

"You have another brother and a sister?" Bianca questioned.

"I'll explain later," Heath said, "It's complicated."

"It always is with you lot," Bianca said, "It was nice to meet you."

"You too," I replied as they both left.

Kyle scraped back his chair as he got up, kissed the top of my head and left to go get changed. I sighed as I got up and washed the empty cereal bowls.

* * *

Kyle looked at me from across the room. He was about to tell them about his decision, I nodded letting him know that I understood and offered a weak smile.

"Brax," Kyle said, getting his attention, "I've decided to go to the cops."

Both Brax and Casey looked up at Kyle in surprise.

"Only if you keep up your end of the bargain as well," Kyle continued.

Brax nodded and asked, "What do you want?"

"If I go, whatever charges I face you have to sort the bills – so the lawyer and the bail, stuff like that," Kyle responded.

Brax shrugged and said, "Fair enough."

"And," Kyle continued.

"What, you want more?" Casey asked.

"Just hear him out Case," Brax said and then turned his attention back to Kyle.

"Whatever happens, you have to look after Becky – let her stay here and make sure that she's safe. I have to know that you will take care of her if I get sent down." Kyle said.

I opened my mouth to protest but Kyle just looked at me, his eyes pleading me not to say anything. Was he expecting to get sent down then or was it just in case?

Brax nodded and said, "You have my word, we'll take care of her and we will sort out any legal fees for the kidnapping charges."

Kyle nodded and said, "So, who's accompanying me down the station?"

Brax and Casey looked shocked but Brax agreed and got his keys, probably didn't want Kyle to change his mind.

"Case," Brax said, "Look after her and tell Heath where we are when he gets back."

Kyle smiled to me and said, "If we're having pizza again, make sure you leave me some and Becky, make sure that you eat."

I nodded. Kyle walked across the room and drew me into a hug.

My face must be giving away more than I thought – I didn't want this to be any harder than it was, for both of us.

"I love you," Kyle whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I replied.

He kissed me on the forehead and walked through the door, following Brax.

"Becky," he said, turning around before closing the door, "Take it easy."

"I will," I said, "Good luck". Kyle smiled at me as he closed the door behind him, leaving me and Casey behind.

* * *

**Okay, thanks for reading - hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please answer my question at the top through a review!**

**As usual, any questions, comments or ideas - please review!**

**Thanks again and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: More introductions

**Hi, just wanted to say thank you (as always) to those who have read this and reviewed - I really appreciate it! Thanks for the feedback that I received through both PM and reviews on Tamara!**

**I hope you like this chapter - it's pretty long - and please remember to review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: More introductions**_

**Kyle POV **

I got out of Brax's Ute and began to make my way to the house. It had been a long day – the cops had questioned me, kept me waiting ages and then finally released me in the middle of the night. Brax had stayed there for it all – probably to make sure that I actually stuck to my word and told them what happened.

All I could think of was Becky's face when we left – I hated doing this to her but if it helps us to get to know our family and Becky can have that chance as well, I'd do anything and I knew she was trying to be strong.

I shut the door behind me and noticed that the house was quiet. Well, it was pretty late but I had wanted to see Becky first, to let her know that it was all going to be okay but she would be asleep now and I didn't want to disturb her.

Brax had already thanked me for going to the cops but I had shrugged it off.

He interrupted my thoughts, "Do you want some pizza?"

"Is there any left?" I questioned.

"Check the fridge," Brax said, as he settled onto the couch.

Sighing, I made my way to the fridge and looked inside. There was a note on top of a dish. It said:

_Thought that you would be sick of pizza now so I made your favourite – Spaghetti Bolognese, enjoy!_

_Becky x_

I smiled at myself as I read the note. I took out the dish and said Brax, "No pizza but how does Spaghetti Bolognese sound?"

* * *

**Becky POV **

This morning, I saw Kyle again – he had told me that he loved the food last night. I have to admit it, I'm so glad he's back – I was scared that they might charge him and then keep him in a cell.

All of us were sat around, eating breakfast as I quizzed Kyle on yesterday's events.

"So, did the cops believe you?" I asked.

"They grilled me for hours and then kept me waiting ages too. After going over the story a couple of times, they accepted it and I have to give evidence for Casey's court case in a couple of weeks but as we're related, it might affect my testimony." Kyle responded.

"They didn't charge you then," I stated.

"No, I think they are gonna see if my story holds up in court first then we'll see what happens," Kyle replied.

I nodded, not wanted to face the idea of Kyle facing kidnapping charges right now.

"So," Kyle said, addressing our brothers, "Who else is gonna make an appearance and take the stand?"

Casey answered, "Well, you are and so is Natalie and the witness of the shooting."

"Who's Natalie?" I asked.

"Brax's girlfriend," Casey replied, but one look for Brax made him change his answer, "I mean, his ex-girlfriend, she's given evidence as my counsellor."

"Is that it?" Kyle questioned.

Casey replied in an off-hand manner, "Who else would there be?"

"So the girl from the desert isn't gonna be there? She would be able to back up your story as well seeing as my testimony might be seen as unreliable." Kyle replied.

Casey stood up quickly and looked straight at Kyle. "You remember her?" he questioned.

"Well, seeing as she almost killed me in the desert as well, it's pretty hard not to," Kyle replied with attitude.

"See Brax, I told you – you have to find her," Casey said, triumphantly to Brax.

"Why didn't you look for her before, didn't you believe it when Casey told you?" Kyle questioned.

"Nah," Heath said, "We thought he had just imagined her."

Kyle laughed and said, "Aren't you a little old for imaginary friends?"

Everyone laughed along, at Casey's expense.

"Well, I didn't imagine her did I," Casey said, defensively.

Kyle turned his attention back to me as he asked, "After breakfast, wanna go for a walk? We can see a bit more of the town and I know that I am pretty sick of staying in this house – staring at the walls."

"I thought you were under house arrest," I commented.

Brax said, "He's been to the cops so there's no need any more. Besides, if he doesn't turn up in court, then the cops will find him."

"Fair enough," I said, glad that Kyle had more freedom now – it still didn't seem right though, Brax calling the shots, because all my life, Kyle has been the one in charge and he's like a dad and a big brother in one.

"So Brax, are you gonna try to find her?" Casey asked, clearly pleased that he was right.

"I'll call the lawyer," Brax said as he got up to make the call.

* * *

Before Kyle and I entered the house, I asked him if he had told Brax where we had been, seeing as we had taken his Ute, but Kyle hadn't – and I was glad.

When we got in, Casey asked, "Where've you two been?"

I just ignored him and hoped that Kyle would do the same.

Kyle handed the keys back to Brax and thanked him.

"We went to the hospital," Kyle answered.

I glared at him – I thought he wasn't going to say anything!

"Why?" Casey questioned.

"Just to let them know we're here and stuff, just in case," Kyle responded casually.

Casey then turned away, uninterested. I let out a breath of relief. If we had just ignored them and not told them, they would have been even more suspicious so thanks to Kyle, they are none the wiser.

I settle down on the couch with Kyle as I turn my attention to the TV.

The doorbell rings and Casey looks around at us all, who make no movement, and sighs as he gets up to answer it. When he opened the door, he revealed a little girl, around 8, and an older woman.

"Darcy!" Heath exclaimed. "Dad!" she exclaimed as she launched herself into Heath's arms.

So, this must be Heath's kid then.

I turned my attention back to the older woman at the door who was talking to Casey.

"Darryl," she said as she saw Brax walking towards her, "Not gonna give your old mum a hug?" She gave Brax a brief hug.

I didn't expect this, Cheryl Braxton was here. Did she even know about me and Kyle? Nervously, I looked at Kyle who I could see was going through the same thought process as me. He tried to give me a reassuring smile but it didn't work.

I heard Brax ask his mum what she was doing here.

"Charming," she replied, "I come all this way to see my boys and this is the thanks I get. Heath, you just gonna ignore me are you?"

"Course not Mum," Heath said as he let Darcy go and embraced his mum, "How are you?"

"Well at least one of you decided to ask. I just thought I should bring Darcy up to see you."

"Thanks," Heath replied.

Cheryl looked over at me and Kyle.

"Well Casey," she said, "Is this your girlfriend then? Aren't you gonna introduce us?"

I was too shocked to speak but luckily Casey said, "Um no Mum, she's um… she's…"

Brax intervened, "Becky's our half-sister and Kyle's our half-brother."

"Kyle?" Cheryl exclaimed, "You mean Danny's devil spawn, the one who kidnapped my little boy."

Casey blushed and said, "Mum, I'm not a little kid."

Brax interrupted, "Mum, leave it out will you."

Cheryl just ignored them both and said, "So, Darryl, when were you going to tell me? And what are they even doing here? This is just typical of your dad, sleeping around leaving kids dotted around all over the place."

I noticed Kyle getting angry over this comment and before I could stop him, he said, "Don't speak about him like that!"

"Oh, so you speak do you? What do you have to say for yourself?" Cheryl said, glad she had got a reaction. "Both you and that girl are just here as if you belong, Danny's dead so you have no reason to be here," Cheryl said to Kyle.

Knowing that Kyle was getting really mad, I placed a hand on his arm and said, "Kyle, leave it," before he could say anything – probably something he'd regret.

"Yeah, well this is just Danny all over, keeping secrets, and I don't know why Darryl has let you in," Cheryl shouted.

"Alright Mum, just calm down. It's my house and it's my choice." Brax said, attempting to break up the argument.

Cheryl diverted her attention to her son and said, "Oh so you choose their dirty blood over your own mother, well that's loyalty for you!" She then stormed out of the room.

"I'll go after her," Casey said as he made his way towards the door and Brax joined him to go and explain things to their mum. Throughout the whole argument, I noticed that Casey had a smile on his face – he had clearly enjoyed seeing that at Kyle's expense.

Kyle looked at me and said, "You okay?"

I nodded and said, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine," Kyle replied and he sat back down on the couch, probably to calm down.

"Dad, what's going on?" Darcy asked, innocently.

I had forgotten all about her.

"Nothing Darce," Heath replied, as he put his arm around her.

"Who are these people?" Darcy asked her dad, pointing to me and Kyle.

"Darcy, this is my sister Becky and my other brother Kyle," Heath said as he gestured to us.

I smiled as she looked at me with a confused expression.

"But Dad," Darcy said, "You don't have a sister and you only have two brothers."

"Yeah I know that Brax and Casey are my brothers but these two are family as well."

She just nodded, accepting the facts that Heath told her.

"Hi, I'm Darcy Callahan," she said, addressing me.

"I'm Becky Bennett," I said, warmly, "So, how old are you?"

"I'm nine, but I'm going to be ten soon, aren't I Dad?" Darcy said, proudly.

"Yeah you sure are squirt." Heath said.

"Do I have to call your Aunt Becky?" Darcy asked.

"Um… no that's okay, you can just call me Becky," I said.

"How old are you then?" Darcy asked.

"I'm fifteen but I'm going to be sixteen in a few months," I replied.

Darcy was so sweet – it was hard to imagine that Heath was her dad!

"I really like your hair, Becky, it's so nice," Darcy said.

"Thanks, Darcy. Your hair is so cute, in your little plaits – they really suit you." I said.

Darcy blushed at this compliment.

"I like your necklace," she admitted shyly.

"Thanks, it's a locket," I said, showing her the heart-shaped locket.

"What's inside it?" She asked.

I opened it and showed her, "Pictures of my family," I said.

"Who are they?" She asked.

I hesitated but then answered, "That's my mum and that's me and Kyle when we were little," as I gestured to each one in turn.

"Is your mum here as well?" Darcy questioned innocently.

Heath said, softly, "Just cool it with the questions Darce."

"I was just asking Dad," she replied, innocently.

"It's fine," I said to Heath, "No, she's not here. Our mum – mine and Kyle's – she… she died when we were younger."

Surprisingly Darcy just nodded and said, "My mum is in heaven as well. I miss her but I know she's okay and she's with Rocco and maybe, they might be with your mum as well. Do you miss her?"

"Yeah Darcy, I miss her," I said as I stroked the picture of my mum.

"You know, Dad said that I would have been a really good big sister to Rocco, didn't you Dad? I miss him as well." Darcy said.

"Yeah Darcy I did," Heath said as he kissed her on her forehead, "Rocco was mine and Bianca's son, he died recently," he directed the last bit to me.

"I'm really sorry Heath," I said, "I didn't know."

"It's fine," he replied.

"Becky," Darcy said, "Why don't you have any pictures of Dad or Uncle Brax and Casey in your necklace?"

Heath said, "Darcy, we haven't really known Becky or Kyle for long yet so we're still getting to know each other."

"Why do you have those pictures in there?" Darcy asked.

I played with my locket as I said, "This is so I can remember my mum and keep her close to me."

"Well, Dad said to me that my mum, and now Rocco, are always looking after me and they are always with me, didn't you Dad?" Darcy said as she looked at Heath for confirmation.

Heath nodded in response; clearly overwhelmed with how Darcy accepted everything he had told him.

"I really do like your necklace though Becky, it's really nice." Darcy said.

"Thanks Darcy, that's really sweet of you," I replied as I smiled at my niece, who I had taken a liking to – I mean who wouldn't, she was just so likeable and sweet. During my conversation, I had forgotten about Cheryl and Kyle but then I looked over at Kyle, who, surprisingly, was smiling in our direction.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Nothing," Kyle responded, "It's just Darcy reminds me so much of you when you were little, always asking questions."

I smiled in response at Kyle who had, so it seemed, calmed down from the argument with Cheryl. That introduction didn't go too well but Darcy's introduction, I think that went pretty well.

* * *

**Thank you for reading - hope you enjoyed it, especially the Darcy fans!  
**

**Please remember to leave a review!**

**As always, any comments, ideas or questions - just review or PM me!**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Fresh Start

**Hi, as always thanks to those who reviewed I really appreciate it - already on 70 reviews!**

**Also, MelBelle94 wanted some Kyle and Darcy interaction so here it is!**

**Please remember to review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: A Fresh Start**_

**Becky POV **

I heard the door close and I turned around to see Casey and Brax walk in, without Cheryl. I let out a sigh of relief that went unnoticed by everyone else, I'm glad she didn't come back – it would only led to more arguments and snide comments.

Before anyone could ask, Brax said, "She's gone back. We talked to her but she decided that she wasn't gonna stick around."

Heath nodded and asked, "What about Darcy?"

Brax said, "You'll have to take her back yourself mate."

Darcy left her dad's side and went to greet her uncles.

"Hey Darce," Casey said, as he crouched down to give her a hug and then let her move onto Brax.

"You're getting big now aren't you?" Brax commented as he greeted his niece.

Darcy just smiled shyly. As Brax and Casey settled down, Brax started asking Heath about Bianca and Heath told him that they had made up now and everything was fine.

"Listen, the small flat opposite is ready to move in now so are you gonna ask her?" Brax asked Heath.

"I already did, she said yes but I'll let her know today." Heath responded.

"You're moving out?" Casey questioned.

"Chill mate, we'll only be across the hall," Heath replied.

Brax said, "Yeah, Kyle can move into Heath's room then."

"Hang on," Casey interrupted, "Heath is moving out because of them two."

"No," Heath said, "Me and Bianca need our own space anyway, after everything that's happened with Rocco and stuff; we are trying to move on – a fresh start."

"Listen, I'll go see Bianca and tell her to pack. Hopefully we can move in today," Heath said.

"So it's pizza and beers tonight then?" Brax questioned.

"Yeah sure, Darcy you stay here I'll be back," Heath said as he kissed Darcy on the top of her head and then he left the house.

"Kyle, can I move into Heath's room instead?" I asked.

"Why?" Kyle questioned.

"It's bigger than my room," I admitted.

"Sure," Kyle replied.

Darcy looked up at me and said sadly, "I wish I knew that they were moving in with each other before, I could have got something for Dad and Bianca or made something for them."

"Listen Darcy, your dad won't mind, as long as you're here," I said, attempting to cheer her up.

However, my words didn't comfort her at all but luckily, I had an idea.

"Hey Darcy, do you like chocolate cake?" I asked.

"Yeah," Darcy said, "Dad and Bianca do too."

"Well then," I responded, "I have an idea."

Darcy's face lit up when she heard what I had planned.

* * *

**Kyle POV **

I went into the kitchen, where Becky and Darcy were making a cake for Heath and Bianca.

"Hey Darcy," I said, "Can I lick the bowl?"

"No," Darcy said, giggling, "We haven't finished yet, have we Becky?"

"No, we haven't Darcy, you tell him," Becky said.

I could see that despite the amount of time they had spent together, they seemed to get on really well. It was weird – Darcy reminded me so much of Becky when she was younger, so innocent and sweet.

"Well, I don't think you'll mind if I just try a little bit – just to see how it tastes. Anyway, you should listen to me, I'm your uncle after all," I said teasingly as I dodged around Darcy and stuck my finger in the bowl and licked it.

"Keep your hands to yourself Kyle," Becky said.

"You know, if the cake mixture tastes good before it cooked, it should be really nice when it does. Maybe I should have a little more," I said teasingly looking at Darcy.

"No, no you can't Kyle," Darcy said as she guarded the bowl protectively.

"Maybe I'll have to tickle you to get you away from there," I said as I started tickling my niece.

"No, no," she protested in between laughs.

"Come on Kyle," Becky interrupted as she looked onto the scene amused, "Leave her now, she's got a cake to finish!"

I relented and stopped tickling Darcy and said feigning seriousness, "When it's cooked, I expect a big slice."

Darcy nodded and said, "Only if you don't have any more now."

"Deal," I said as I stuck out my hand and Darcy shook it.

I then left the kitchen but I heard her say to Becky, "I like Kyle now, he's funny – just like Dad," and I heard Becky laughing at the comment.

* * *

**Becky POV **

We had finished decorating the cake just as Bianca and Heath had arrived after leaving their bags in their new flat.

"Don't show them the cake yet, I want it to be a surprise," Darcy said.

I nodded and drew my fingers over my lips to show that my lips were sealed.

Darcy went to say hello to Bianca who was pleased to see her.

"Where's the pizza?" Heath questioned.

"Casey's gone to get it and the beers are in the fridge," Brax replied.

* * *

**Casey POV **

Dinner was well under way as us boys were drinking beer and the girls were drinking juice. Bianca, Darcy and Becky were talking to each other – I didn't like the way she fit in so easily with everyone, she seemed to be getting on well with Bianca now as well as Darcy. I had always thought that I was Darcy's favourite, just because I was younger than Brax and we had a lot of fun together.

The pizza had finished and the pizza boxes and beer cans were scattered around when Darcy re-entered the room with Becky, who was holding a cake.

"We made this cake for you – as a little present for moving in and I know that you both love chocolate," Darcy declared to Heath and Bianca.

Becky put the cake down as Darcy got trapped in Heath and Bianca's arms.

"I love you kiddo," Heath said.

"I love you too Dad. Now, you have to cut the cake and you have to make sure that Kyle gets a big slice,." Darcy replied as she looked over at Kyle who smiled back.

I know that Darcy is a sweet kid and everything but even she accepted Kyle and Becky without a second thought, was I the only one who didn't get along with them?

My thoughts were interrupted when Darcy came to give me some cake.

"Thanks Darcy," I said, "It looks delicious."

"Becky did most of it, I just helped," Darcy said.

"No Darcy, I couldn't have done it without you," Becky said.

Darcy glowed at this, proud of her work that everyone seemed to be enjoying.

* * *

**Kyle POV**

I yawned as I finished my beer can. Heath and Bianca had gone to their new flat after dropping Darcy off and the rest of us were sat down after clearing away the mess.

"Don't forget Casey, you're going to school tomorrow – it's Monday," Brax said.

Casey groaned and was about to argue when Brax said, "Don't even think about arguing, you've already missed a lot as it is."

"What's the point Brax? I've probably failed anyway," Casey said.

"Listen Case, you will keep trying all right and you'll get your HSC," Brax said.

Remembering the earlier conversation I had with Brax, when Becky and Darcy were baking, I said, "Becky, tomorrow morning we've got an appointment to get you enrolled in the school. The uniform is in your room."

"You're kidding me right?" Becky said, "I'm not going to school here Kyle, no way. I haven't even been here a week."

"You're going Becky and that's that," I said, showing my authority.

"I thought you didn't know if we were even going to stay here though," Becky pointed out.

Brax intervened and said, "Well, it looks like you're staying around, for a while anyway, so you don't want to miss out on any school."

"I'll live," Becky said.

"Tomorrow morning, don't be late," I said.

"If you think I'm going to school here Kyle Bennett, you're got another thing coming!" Becky shouted as she left the living room and slammed her new bedroom door.

I sighed – I knew that telling her wasn't going to be easy. I just want this to be a fresh start, for both of us.

* * *

**Becky POV**

I sat in the Ute in silence with my new school uniform on – I have had my fair share of schools but this one had the worst uniform! Kyle had told me that he wanted this to be a fresh start and that going to school was just a part of it. I knew that I should just get on with it because there's nothing I can do to change it. Too soon, he stopped the Ute and stepped out of it, waiting for me to do the same.

Sighing, I opened the door and left the Ute as I took in my surroundings and followed Kyle as we made our way towards Summer Bay High School – my new school, a fresh start.

* * *

**Okay, thanks for reading! **

**What did you think?**

**Let me know - please remember to review!**

**As always, any comments, questions or ideas - just review (or PM me)!**

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11: Summer Bay High

**Hi! As always, thank you to all of those who have reviewed and PMed me!**

**I know that usually I update once a week, but for the next couple of months I won't be updating as regularly as I have exams and revision to do. I will try to write when I can but my main focus will be revision. Sorry!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter - it is pretty long - and please remember to review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Summer Bay High_**

**Becky POV **

When walking into the school, I saw that it was a lot cleaner and tidier than the schools I've been to. I sat outside the principal's office with Kyle in silence, as we waited to be called in.

So, this was it – we were definitely staying in the Bay otherwise Kyle wouldn't have wanted to enrol me at the local school.

I was used to Melbourne but I knew that here in the Bay it would be different – everyone would know who you are and stuff.

Kyle's decision to make me go to school just made it more final. I wasn't angry at him about the school thing – it's just all my life I've been in Melbourne and now, possibly for the rest of my life, I'm staying in Summer Bay with my brothers – the majority of them had only met me a few days ago.

There's nothing that I can do now to change it, so I've just got to get on with it.

Just as I came to that conclusion, we were invited into the principal's office and she introduced herself to us as we took a seat in her office.

"I'm Gina Palmer, the principal of Summer Bay High School," she announced.

"I'm Kyle Bennett," Kyle said as he shook her hand.

"And you must be Rebecca," Mrs Palmer said as she looked over to me.

"It's Becky," I corrected.

"Okay then, Becky," she confirmed as she smiled warmly.

I was glad she accepted my name, the last thing I needed was to be known as Rebecca in this town.

"So, Mr Bennett I was really expecting a parent or guardian as we need the enrolment forms to be signed before Becky can start," Mrs Palmer said.

"Becky is my sister but I am also her legal guardian," Kyle stated.

Mrs Palmer nodded as she handed over some forms to Kyle to fill in.

Kyle filled in the forms about contact details and stuff as Mrs Palmer spoke to me.

"So," she said, "I have read your file from your previous school in Melbourne and I can see that your grades are satisfactory and we expect you to maintain these grades and improve them as well. I have also read some comments from your teachers saying that you are a fast learner and you do try hard when you want to. Here at Summer Bay High School, we expect you to work hard all the time in order to get your education. Also, you will need to catch up on a lot of work in order to be at the same level as the rest of the students in your year group."

I nodded in response and said, "I'll try my best Mrs Palmer."

Great, extra work, just what I needed.

"However," she carried on as she looked at the papers in front of her, "I can also see some behaviour issues even though academically, you are doing fine."

I lowered my head when I heard this, of course she'd bring this up. I have a hot temper that leads to me doing things without thinking and I knew she had read about the 'incident', as the school called it, when I punched someone in the face and stormed out of class – I apologised afterwards but I don't think he forgave me after everyone heard, or witnessed, that he got punched by a girl.

"This is a new chance for you Becky, a fresh start. If you can prove that you can control your temper here then there will be the last thing said about it but if there is an incident then we will have to take some action to resolve it as lashing out at other people is not tolerated at this school," Mrs Palmer said.

"I know Mrs Palmer, that was just one incident and it hasn't happened since," I said.

"That's good to hear," she replied, pausing as she took the completed forms from Kyle. I signed at the bottom of the page as the student before Mrs Palmer signed as the principal.

Then Mrs Palmer addressed Kyle as they starting talking about the forms he had filled out about the medical history and contact details. Kyle was informing Mrs Palmer in more detail than he had written on the form but I zoned out, having heard it all before, many times.

I was brought back into the conversation when Mrs Palmer moved on and she said, "We have an on-site counsellor, Natalie Davison," I looked at Kyle when she said this – Brax's ex-girlfriend and Casey's counsellor, great. The last thing I need is to see her so I really have to try here to stay out of trouble – which is a lot harder than it sounds.

Mrs Palmer continued speaking, unaware of our recognition of the name, "If you need to, you can see her regarding your behaviour or any problems. You can also speak to any teacher or me if you have any problems or queries. Do you have any questions?"

"Just the one," I said, "Do I have to see this counsellor?"

"No," Mrs Palmer said, "If your behaviour gets out of control, then I would strongly advise you to see her. However, you can see a different counsellor off-site but I will need evidence of these sessions. If you don't co-operate and take control of your behavioural issues, then further action such as suspension may be required depending on the severity of the incident."

"So if I don't mess up, I don't have to see anyone and I won't get suspended," I summarised.

"Yes, I strongly advise you to take this chance to start again," Mrs Palmer said.

She then handed me a couple of sheets and said, "Here is your timetable and a map of the school. If you get lost, just consult your map or if not, just ask another student or a member of staff."

"Thank you," I said as I took the sheets.

"Also, if you don't feel well at all, let a member of staff know straight away," Mrs Palmer told me.

"Yes, I will," I confirmed.

We stood up as Kyle shook her hand and thanked her politely. Mrs Palmer walked us to the door and opened it.

The student waiting outside stood up and said, "Mrs Palmer, you wanted to see me?"

Mrs Palmer replied, "Yes, Sasha this is Becky and Becky this is Sasha. Becky is a new student and I was wondering if you could show Becky around as you have the same lessons together."

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse after the whole threat of a counsellor – now I had to spend all of my lessons with Casey's girlfriend.

"Of course I will Mrs Palmer," Sasha agreed.

Mrs Palmer smiled and said, "Thank you Sasha."

Kyle said to me, "Have a good day," with an encouraging smile and then he left the school.

I just gave a weak smile in response – somehow I didn't think it would be a good day and I honestly didn't see how it could get any worse.

"Hi Becky," Sasha said, "What do you have next?"

"Hey," I replied as I consulted my timetable, "I have English with Miss Scott."

So now I was going to get taught by Heath's girlfriend? Was there anything that I could do that didn't go back to Brax, Heath or Casey?

"Oh yeah, me too," Sasha said, "But we have a cover teacher seeing as Miss Scott isn't here, but you'd know all about that anyway."

I nodded, knowing that Bianca was probably on leave after losing Rocco, and followed Sasha to our next lesson, where – thankfully, I wasn't introduced to the class – and I learnt that my name was read out as Becky instead of Rebecca for the register – Mrs Palmer wasn't that bad if she had changed it on the records that my preferred name is Becky.

I sat next to Sasha for the lesson and surprisingly, she was really friendly when I expected her to be as hostile as Casey was towards me.

* * *

It was only lunchtime and I already had a lot of homework as well as extra work that allowed me to catch up with everyone else. Sasha had invited me to spend lunch with her and Casey but I didn't really warm to that idea and I didn't think Casey would want me there, so I decided to get my lunch from the Diner, where me and Kyle had purchased our breakfast from that morning.

After my lunch, I ordered a coffee to take away from the lady at the counter.

"Thank you," I said as she handed me my change

"Well, it's nice to know that some kids still have manners these days. Just the other day, I was taking an order and the group of boys just shouted at me to hurry up," the lady declared.

"Colleen, leave the poor girl alone. She came here for some lunch not to hear about you and your experiences," the other lady said.

"Irene, I am simply congratulating her on her good manners," Colleen insisted.

"Colleen, get her coffee now!" Irene said.

Colleen began to make the coffee as she mumbled about not being appreciated.

"Sorry about that love," Irene said to me.

"It's okay," I said, smiling.

"I don't think I've seen you around before, love. Have you just started at the school?" Irene asked.

"Yeah, I started at the school today. I'm Becky," I said politely.

"I'm Irene, you need anything, just let us know," Irene offered.

"Thanks," I said to both Colleen and Irene as I was handed my coffee by Colleen.

* * *

**Heath POV**

I left the water and I picked up my surfboard when I saw Becky walking along the beach in her school uniform.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked her when I got into hearing range.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" She retorted.

"Nah, Brax has got Angelo's covered. Anyway, I'm meeting Bianca for lunch. So, already skiving off on the first day then?" I asked.

"No, I just had my lunch," she said as she drank her coffee.

"Are you with Casey?" I asked.

"No, he's with Sasha," she replied.

"Didn't he ask you if you wanted to have lunch with them?" I asked.

"No he didn't, Sasha did though but I decided not to. Anyway, gotta get back to school. Don't want to be late and get a detention on my first day do I?" She said with a smile.

"Alright, see you at home then," I said.

"Have a nice lunch with Bianca," she said as she walked away.

I was surprised, I mean I knew that Casey wasn't exactly comfortable with this Kyle thing, I didn't really blame him, but I didn't see what he had against Becky – after all, she is our sister and family comes first.

I had known Becky for the same time as Casey but honestly, I don't see his problem with her.

Realising that I was going to be late to meet Bianca, I jogged to Angelo's with Casey and Becky still on my mind. Maybe I should ask Bianca – she's good at that sort of thing.

* * *

**Becky POV**

The bell rang announcing the end of school, finally! The amount I had to catch up on was unbelievable; it would take me ages to do it all. I left the classroom with Sasha next to me – I think I was wrong about her, she was happy to get to know me herself rather than judge me on whatever Casey had been telling her.

Sasha spotted Casey as he walked over to us.

"You're walking with us right?" Sasha asked me. "It would be silly if you didn't, seeing as you guys live in the same house."

Casey clearly didn't like this as he rolled his eyes.

"Sure," I replied with a smile in Sasha's direction.

* * *

Sasha kept the conversation going and I joined in effortlessly – Sasha was genuinely a really nice person – whereas Casey was more reluctant and was only providing brief answers. When we reached the Diner, Sasha and Casey walked in but I stopped. Sasha noticed and asked, "You not coming?"

"No, sorry," I answered, "I've got loads of work to catch up on."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," Sasha replied.

"Bye and thanks for showing me around today," I said politely.

"It's fine – it's nice to get to know you, especially since you're Casey's sister," Sasha said.

I smiled at Sasha as I left them and made my way back to the house. Another thing about small towns, it was easy to find your way around. I saw how the last comment from Sasha had affected Casey – he wasn't pleased. I honestly don't know what his problem is with me – what have I ever done to him?

* * *

I had loads of work to catch up on as well as the homework I had got today but I had been working for two hours non-stop and I still hadn't finished. I had done all of the homework but the pile of other work was still pretty high.

"You need any help?" Kyle asked.

"Yes please, "I said as I threw my pen down in defeat.

Normally, maths was one of my strongest subjects – once I learnt the basics, I could use it for harder questions but I don't know if it was because I had been working for so long or if the work was harder compared to the work I had done before, but I just didn't get any of it.

Kyle read the page to himself as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"You're helping her with schoolwork?" Heath asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I am," Kyle answered.

"You sure you can do it?" Heath asked.

"I've been helping Becky with homework since she started primary school; it's not that hard if you understand it and if you've done it before. Anyway, if you're not sure that I can do it, then why don't you give it a go?" Kyle answered.

Heath left it at that then and turned his attention back to the blaring TV.

Kyle talked me through it and showed me where I had gone wrong before. I did the rest of the page myself with Kyle watching over me and was glad that, finally, I understood it. I knew that I was a quick learner and I realised how much harder this would have been if I wasn't.

"I think you've done enough now. You can't do it all in one day. You've got to keep on top of your homework and a little bit of the other work every day," Kyle said.

Glad that I didn't have to do any more now, I collected all of the work into a neat pile and took it into my room before eating the pizza that Brax had brought – I would have cooked something but I was just too tired.

I went to bed early, exhausted from the day's work, and knowing that I would have to get up early tomorrow for school and do the same again.

* * *

**Okay, thanks for reading!**

**Let me know your thoughts - please review!**

**As always, any comments, questions or ideas, let me know through a review (or PM)!**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12: Arguments

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for being patient! It's been like three weeks since I've updated but school, homework and revision has literally taken over!**

**Thank you so much to all of those who reviewed - I really appreciate it!**

**Just so you know, _Becky's secret will be revealed in the next chapter_. I was going to write it into the one but it would have been too long and I didn't want to leave it on a cliffhanger or keep you waiting any longer, hopefully that chapter will be up soon - I have already wrote the first bit!**

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Arguments**_

**Kyle POV**

I knocked gently on Becky's bedroom door but there was no answer. I knocked again, a little harder this time but still no answer. Abandoning the contents of my hand at the entrance of Becky's door without thinking, I rushed into her room, assuming the worst as I diverted my eyes straight to the floor, expecting to see her there.

As I quickly examined the bedroom floor, I was interrupted with Becky, who was taking an earphone out of her ear, before she said with a hint of sarcasm, "Over here Kyle. You don't have to look at the floor when you come in you know, it's like you're _expecting_ me to be down there. Anyway, heard of knocking?"

The panic that had built up when I was first knocking on the door had gone now that I had seen her and she was her usual self. She was sat on her bed, cross-legged, with a pen in her hand and there was also lots of school books scattered around as well as various pieces of paper.

"Sorry," I apologised, "And I did knock, twice. It's not my fault that you didn't hear me."

"I was listening to music and trying to work," Becky argued back as she waved her earphones in front of me and gestured to the work in front of her, "Unless you would prefer me to educate the neighbours on good music by playing it out loud."

"Or you could just turn the volume down so you could actually hear when someone knocks?" I suggested.

Becky just rolled her eyes in response.

"What did you want anyway?" She asked.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes when I heard this – straight to the point. Remembering that I dropped everything before I came in, I went back to the door to retrieve what I had left behind. I sat down on the edge of the bed, where there was space, and placed the bag in front of me.

"What's that?" Becky asked.

"Forget about that for a second and just hear me out," I said, "Becky, I need you to know how proud I am of you. You came from Melbourne and you've stayed here without a fuss. You left your school behind and your friends and then you started school here on Monday."

"That's because you made me go to school," Becky interrupted.

"Just let me finish," I continued, "All this week, you've been working hard, trying to catch up with the rest of your class, spending hours on work each night, asking me or Bianca to help when you need it. You've tried hard to get to know Brax, Heath and Casey."

Knowing that she was about to interrupt again – probably a comment about Casey this time, I stopped her with a stern look before I continued, "I know you and Casey didn't exactly hit it off but forget about that. I just want to say thank you and you know that no matter what, I'm here for you."

"Okay," Becky said as she nodded slowly, acknowledging everything I said, "What aren't you telling me?"

"What?" I questioned.

"Not that I'm not grateful for everything you said but something's happened, that's why you're telling me all this," Becky declared.

Damn! I should have known that she would figure it out. She's right, everything I said was true but I just wasn't sure how she would take the news.

"Okay, just so you know everything I said was true – I really am proud of you," I said, "When you were at school, I got a phone call from Mac and she said that our flat had to be cleared so she sorted everything out and sent us most of the stuff. Our flat is now being rented by someone else."

I paused as I zipped open the bag and took something out of it. I handed Becky the frame that she had kept on her bedside table for as long as I could remember. It was a picture of the two of us, laughing in the sun, with my arm protectively around Becky. We looked like we had no cares in the world then.

I cast my eyes on Becky and she looked at it. After a few moments of looking at the photo, she simply placed it onto her bedside table and said, "Life was simple back then."

"Yeah, it was, "I agreed, "Listen, if you want to move back to Melbourne, like I said before, we can. It doesn't matter about the flat, we can get another one. If you don't want to say here, just say the word and we'll move back."

"I don't want to move back," Becky replied, "I mean, yeah, knowing that if we do, we'd have to stay somewhere else would be weird but we're not moving back are we?"

"No we're not," I confirmed, "Not unless you want to."

Becky shook her head in response and said, "We've got to stop looking back and move forward!"

I laughed at this and pulled her into a hug and said, "Thank you, for looking at all this on the bright side."

She laughed too and said, "No worries, you can pay me in cash or presents. I'm not fussed."

I laughed with her, glad that she was happy to stay here in the Bay. I thought that with the news of the flat, reality might kick in – that Melbourne really was in the past for now – but she took it well.

"What else did Mac send?" Becky asked.

"Well, here are some more of your clothes," I answered as I gestured to the bag, "and she sent me some clothes too including my suit that I'm gonna need for court next week and she also sent my guitar."

"Do you reckon she packed me something smart enough for court?" Becky asked as she examined the contents of the bag.

What did she mean? There was no way she was coming to go to court!

"Becky, you aren't going to court," I said, authority showing in my voice.

She looked at me in disbelief, "What do you mean I'm not going? Of course I am!"

"No you're not going," I said, "You're gonna go to school."

"You're kidding me right?" She asked, "It's one day of school that I'm missing out on."

"Yeah and you've already got a lot to catch up with as it is," I responded.

"Yeah and one more day isn't going to make a difference is it?" She retorted.

"Becky, you're not going!" I told her.

"I know that I didn't know Dad as well as Brax, Heath, Casey or you but he was still my dad Kyle, I have a right to be there," Becky told me.

"Becky, it isn't about that," I insisted.

"Then what is it about Kyle? All of you lot are going to be there and I should be there too. I know that he hated me and didn't want me but I still want to be there, please Kyle," she pleaded.

The comment stopped me for a moment. Dad had never wanted to get to know Becky, not really. I know now that he only used me for his own purposes, so I could do jobs for him, but still I had spent more time with him than Becky had. Dad had hated the fact he had a daughter and he made it clear to Becky.

"Becky," I said, softening a little, "You should concentrate on your school work and catching up. Forget about Dad, that's in the past."

"Oh," she responded, "Your excuse is because I have a lot of work to do then? The only reason I've got all of this work is because we came here and we are staying with our half-brothers who had the same dad as us, so I'm sorry if I can't forget about Dad!"

"Becky," I said, "It's not right, you coming to court."

"But I need to go Kyle, so that we can move on," she insisted.

"The best way you can move on is by concentrating on your school work," I told her.

"Okay then, Casey is due in court next Friday so if I finish all of this catch-up work, you wouldn't have a problem then would you?"

I looked at her in disbelief. There was no way she could do all of this work in just over a week, was there? Didn't she understand that I didn't want her to go?

"Becky, don't be silly – you're just gonna overwork yourself. There's no way you're gonna do all of that before next Friday," I said, trying to talk some sense into her.

"No I can do it. If this is the only way to show you then I will do it. So if you'll excuse me, I have work to do!" Becky announced with a determined grin on her face.

Knowing that she wanted me to give in, I stopped myself for saying anything else. I sighed, knowing how stubborn she could be once she got an idea into her head. I left her room and as I closed the door, I saw her writing rapidly in her exercise book.

* * *

**Okay, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!  
**

**Let me know your thoughts in a review and as always, any comments, questions or ideas just review (or PM me)!**

**Also, if you have _any guesses about Becky's secret_ please let me know in a review and you can see if you're right before it's revealed in the next chapter!**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
